Confederate States
|image1=Confederate States.png |government=Confederal Presidential Non-partisan Republic |personality=Patriotic, racist, redneck |language=English |capital=Montgomery(1861) Richmond(1861-65) |religion=Christianity |friends=Nazi Germany 3ball France First Mexican Empire United Kingdom 2ball |enemies=United States 8ball |likes=Cotton, guns, slavery, states' rights, racism, cousins |dislikes=8ball, yankees, federalized government |lifespan=1861-1865 |preceded_by=United States |succeeded_by=United States |status=Dead, clay given to United States. |notes=The South will rise again! }} The of America was an unrecognized country in North America born in 1861. He was originally formed by seven slave states(South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas) in the Deep South region of United States's clay. The South was heavily dependent on agriculture, particularly cotton, and a plantation system which relied on black slaves. Each of these states declared secession after the 1860 election in which Abraham Lincoln was elected President on a platform of opposing the expansion of slavery into the western territories of United States, beginning the American Civil War. After the beginning of the Civil War, four states in the Upper South(Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina) declared secession from United States, and joined . accepted Missouri and Kentucky as members, but neither state officially joined him nor were they ever controlled by him. He started the war in 1861 when he attacked United States's clay. No other countries officially recognized ; however, United Kingdom and France recognized him as a belligerent, allowing him to trade with them. In early 1865, after four years of fighting, all of his armies surrendered, and he was dissolved. All of the states that had seceded and joined him were restored to United States. History Leadup to the Civil War (1860-61) Before the 1860s, United States's southern clay had an agriculture-based economy, with slavery frequently used by the rich and the elite. However, Abraham Lincoln and the Republican Party opposed slavery and its expansion into the south, and as a result, they were very unpopular in the South, with the South supporting the pro-slavery Democratic candidate, John C. Breckenridge. The two candidates went up against each other in the 1860 presidential election, and Lincoln won the election. After Lincoln's victory, South Carolina declared his secession from United States, and the other states of the Deep South would declare their secession soon after. All the seceded states eventually became . He was not recognized by United States, however, and United States continued to hold forts in his clay. One particular fort, Fort Sumter, was in South Carolina's clay. saw this as a threat to his sovereignty, so he sent his soldiers to attack the fort, beginning the American Civil War. The Civil War (1861-65) The American Civil War began in 1861 with 's victory at Fort Sumter. Shortly afterwards, United States recruited soldiers to retake the fort. The states in the Upper South(Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina) were all opposed to this initiative, so they declared secession and joined . In May, United States's troops marched into 's clay. won the first few battles of Big Bethel(in Virgina), Bull Run(in Virginia), and Wilson's Creek(in Missouri), but was unable to follow up these victories due to a lack of supplies. United States was able to take over some of Virginia's clay, and seized much of 's coastline. United States's occupation of 's clay expanded west, south, and east, and he was able to capture New Orleans and take control of the mouth of the Mississippi River. attempted to take Maryland, but failed. He won a major victory in 1863, however, when he repulsed United States's invasion of his capital, Richmond. However, the victory was short-lived, and United States captured Vicksburg in Mississippi's clay, blocking off 's access to the Mississippi River. He attempted to take Ohio and Pennsylvania's clay, but was decisively defeated. He continued to slowly lose control over his clay, and United States's offenses continued, with Sherman's March to the Sea to take Savannah and Grant's Wilderness Campaign. continued to lose his clay to United States, and soon, the majority of his clay had fallen to United States. was eventually defeated in 1865, and all of his clay was restored to United States. Relationships Friends * South Carolina: The first state to join me! He believes in Dixie, states' rights, and slavery like a true Dixie boy. * Tennessee: Border state at first, Dixie boy later. He even refused the yankees' call for troops! * Mississippi: The second state to join me. He was very helpful to the war effort, and he still misses me. You can tell by his flag! * Florida: There wasn't much fightin' in his clay, but he was the third state to join me and he sent soldier after soldier to help me out. * Alabama: The mos' Southern state that I know. He fought for states' rights when I was aroun', and he's still fightin' for states' rights to this day! That flag even looks like mine! * Georgia: The fifth state to join me. His flag is still pretty similar to mine. There wasn't much fightin' in his clay 'til I started losin' my grip on Dixie in 1863, an' he still holds some of that Southern tradition today. * Texas: The biggest, strongest son of mine. He never stopped providin' me with troops and supplies, an' he loved Dixie most of all of 'em. I couldn't make much money off of him, but it's all thanks to that gosh darned blockade. * Louisiana: The most French of my sons, but he stood for the things I stood for an' he was essential to the war effort. * Virginia: He was home to my capital durin' the war, an' he fought the hardest against those yankees. He was the only state to lose clay durin' the war, since that traitor cut himself outta Dixie's clay and into the yankees' hands. But bless his heart, he's a liberal these days. An' why'd you take down my statue, buddy? * Arkansas: He was almost a traitor, but he ended up doin' the right thing and joinin' me. * North Carolina: The most yankee of all my sons, but ah suppose he turned out alright. Plus he helped me capture some forts. * United Kingdom: My trad'n pardner. He kinda abandoned me towards the end of the war. I thought we were friends! But at least he supported my war against the yankees. Figured he'd help me out though, since he'd take any opportunity to get back at 'em. Why didn't you help me?! * France: Another trad'n pardner. He wanted to support me, but then the yankee said he'd declare war on him if he helped me out, so he chickened out. Typical. * 3ball: Some of 'em had the right idea and sided with me. * 2ball: I fought for his right to own those pesky blacks. Enemies * United States: Darned foolish yankee thinks slavery is bad. He even refused to get out of my clay when I asked nicely! That was the only reason I attacked him! We'd have no problem if he just let me leave peacefully, but he just HAD to keep troops in my clay! REMOVE! * 8ball: Only reason I fought the yankees was because he wanted to stop me from owning these goobers. States' rights above slaves' rights! * West Virgina: The worst Southern state ever! He only EXISTS because he wanted to join those YANKEES and stop slavery, so he left Virginia and joined the federals! Remove country road! * Nevada: You made Lincoln win the election! Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Historical Countries Category:America Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Characters Category:Republics